Heartache
by siucchi
Summary: Mereka bilang aku akan menemukan pengganti dirimu, jelas mereka salah. Mereka bilang waktu akan menghempaskan rasa sakit, memangnya mereka tahu apa? [Heiji x Kazuha] Untuk reycchi


Orang selalu salah menafsirkan cinta. Berlagak seperti nahkoda padahal belum pernah mengarungi lautan. Bergaya maestro tangkas tapi tak pernah menyentuh kuas. Mereka bilang cinta menciptakan bahagia, tapi bagi Kazuha hanya istilah semu. Cinta adalah kebohongan-atau bagaimanapun ia mendifinisikannya.

Ia tidak meminta orang-orang untuk berpihak padanya. Sebab mengungkit berbagai macam tentang cinta adalah omong kosong. Buktinya yang diberikan istilah itu hanya kebahagiaan sementara. Lalu untuk apa mengagungkan cinta?

Contohnya lelaki berkulit gelap dibawah sana. Asik tertawa sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya-lalu berlari tak peduli terik matahari membakar kulitnya. Kazuha bukan hanya peduli pada warna tubuh yang mungkin saja akan jadi lebih keling, tapi pada keseluruhan. Isi bekal makan siang, jenis musik yang dijadikan dering ponsel, gambar latar belakang laptop-juga seorang wanita yang memberinya minuman isotonik di pinggir lapangan.

Kedua mata menyipit, sorot mata menajam. Raut berubah garang ketika tangan si pemuda mengacak rambut sang gadis. Kazuha mendengus. Kadang ia malu pada aksinya sekarang. Heiji Hattori sudah lama menanggalkan status lajang sejak memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Alasannya sederhana, ingin fokus belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Dan Kazuha punya seribu alasan untuk bertahan. Satu banding seribu, tapi keputusan Heiji lah yang bertahta. Katanya cinta membawa kedamaian, tapi yang Kazuha rasakan hanya pedih pengikis imun hati.

"Kazuha-san, kau belum pulang?"

Ia mendengar sapaan gadis setelah pintu kelas digeser, tapi sengaja diabaikan karena pertunjukan Heiji di lapangan sana sungguh mengejutkan hatinya.

" _Home Run_!"

Pemuda itu berlari-tapi kepalanya mengarah ke si gadis berambut pirang. Berhasil membuat pukulan spektakuler, tapi matanya jelalat menyebalkan.

"Kazuha-san?"

Tak ada lagi. Tak ada apapun lagi.

Masa lalu, masa depan. Semua tak ada artinya lagi.

Kazuha tak ingin menyerah, tapi situasi memaksanya.

.

.

.

 **Heartache**

 **a Case Closed fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Detective Conan owned by Aoyama Gosho**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, General**

 **Untuk reycchi**

.

.

.

 _Stalking_ masih dilakukan meski tak sesering dulu. Foto mesra, kecupan di dahi-bahkan ketika mereka memiliki status saja Heiji tak pernah menyentuhnya. Dekat-dekat saja segan. Sekarang Kazuha mengutuk si gadis pirang yang berani mencemari perilaku si mantan.

Melirik status baru dari sebuah akun oficcial. Teksnya begitu hiperbola, tapi Kazuha tertarik untuk mencoba. Mereka bilang rasa sakit di fisik bisa menghindari pilu di hati. Kazuha ingin tahu rasanya menangis darah.

Beranjak dari meja belajar, Kazuha Toyama menuju rak buku. Bola mata mengedar mencari sebuah benda. Yang menunjang tidak didapatkan, alternatif berikutnya adalah benda berwarna merah. Cutter pemotong kertas disambar. Kaki melangkah menuju cermin yang menempel di pintu lemari.

Menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Suram di segala sisi. Mata bengkak, hidung merah, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menikmati tangisan sepanjang hari. Otaknya memutar memori. Kenangan yang terlanjur indah dihujani abu vulkanik. Begitu kelam hingga ia tak yakin mampu melangkah untuk maju atau terkubur dalam kepulan asap, tak kenal arah, tak punya tujuan.

Ujung lancip pemotong kertas disentuhkan ke pelupuk mata kiri-ditekan sedikit. Mulut mendesis pelan. Tidak, tidak sakit. Luka hatinya lebih perih.

Cutter digeser hingga pelipis. Kulit yang terkoyak menyembulkan likuid merah. Pemilik wajah meringis. Material bening menembus pelupuk-bercampur dengan noda merah, turun menjuntai hingga pipi.

Ah, ini nangis darah. Ia melihat pantulannya di cermin. Sekarang dirinya sedang menangis darah. Rasa perih tak terdeskripsi menguasai tubuhnya. Ingatan bersama Heiji Hattori berputar, silih berganti, seolah berusaha meyebar teror ke batinnya.

Mata kiri terpejam, tak kuat menahan sakit. Kini bulir air ikut menyeruak dari sebelah kanan. Kerongkongan respon dengan sesengguk. Kedua telapak tangan digunakan untuk menutup mata kiri-menekan luka untuk menghentikan laju darah. Tubuhnya limbung-berjalan mundur mencari sandaran. Punggung membentur dinding, lalu rubuh. Mulut merapal kalimat-kalimat, "Heiji sial, Heiji lelaki tidak tahu diri, pria macam apa kau Heiji-"dan bermacam-macam rutukan yang diucapkan sebagai mantra penutup goresan luka.

Sakit memang, tapi Kazuha Toyama tidak menyesal. Untuk mengatasi rasa sakit yang menekan hidup, apapun akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Kazuha Toyama sudah menginformasikan pada semua teman yang bertanya tentang tren macam apa yang sedang diikutinya. Gadis berkuncir itu mengatakan dirinya terpeleset, sehingga plester harus bersemayam diujung mata hingga pelipisnya. Awalnya ia dikira ikut partisipasi dalam tawuran antar kampung yang diadakan beberapa minggu lalu, tapi tak jadi ambil kesimpulan karena luka itu masih sangat baru.

Mereka percaya, dan tentu saja Heiji juga.

"Oh, kau terpeleset," sahut si pemuda berkulit gelap. Tangannya mengayunkan sapu layaknya tongkat baseball. "Makanya jangan ceroboh."

Tugas piket kelas tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Kazuha menikmati acara bersih-bersih, dan ia bahagia mendapat jadwal yang sama dengan Heiji Hattori-tapi tidak kali ini. Kalau bukan karena teman sekelas yang menarik Heiji untuk bicara padanya, konversasi ini takkan pernah ada.

"Ya, dirumah." sahutnya ringan. Singkat, karena ia tak ingin ada gosip yang berbunyi; sudah jadi mantan tapi masih curi waktu mengobrol berduaan.

"Oh, lain kali hati-hati," sapu diletakkan bersandar pada sudut dinding lemari. Langkah kaki beranjak menuju pintu, "Aku pulang duluan, ya!" serunya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Kazuha tidak mengerti. Untuk apa.

Kepada siapa senyum itu ditunjukkan, atas dasar apa ia tersenyum, dan bagaimana dia bisa semudah itu mengulum senyum.

Sementara dirinya hanya bisa menebar tawa palsu, kenapa Heiji Hattori begitu mudah melangkah untuk melupakan kenangan bersamanya?

Kazuha tidak pernah mengerti. Atau tidak ingin mengerti.

.

.

.

Sepotong besi melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Sebuah benda yang dikenal sebagai jimat pembawa kebahagiaan. Sisa borgol yang pernah jadi saksi atas keakraban mereka di waktu kecil. Persahabatan yang tak mungkin rapuh sekalipun badai menentang.

Awalnya memang Kazuha tidak percaya pada kekuatan supranatural seperti jimat dan semacamnya. Tapi sejak mendedikasikan jimat berupa potongan borgol sebagai alternatif pembawa damai, ia mulai meyakininya. Percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Heiji Hattori sudah tertulis sejak ratusan dekade lalu diatas buku takdir.

Sekarang ia ingin membuang semuanya. Tak percaya lagi pada kutukan yang mengatakan; jika jimat itu hilang, maka penderitaan akan menghantui. Untuk apapula. Sebelum jimat itu terhempas, Kazuha sudah lama memendam derita. Omong kosong dengan kepercayaan, Kazuha lebih merana dari apapun yang dijanjikan kutukan.

Kain bertali jatuh dari telapak tangan. Emosi yang meluap tak karuan deras menyusuri pipi. Satu kaki digerakkan-sepatu boot menginjak benda diatas tanah. Jimat berbungkus kain beludru ditikam oleh permukaan sepatu. Dalam diam isakan tangis menemani. Telapak tangannya mencengkram besi kursi-tak peduli meski buku-buku kukunya akan memuntahkan likuid merah segar.

"Bodoh." gigi taring menggigit ranum bibir bawah. "Heiji bodoh." terus dilakukan tanpa khawatir akan melukai diri. Kazuha Toyama sudah lama tidak peduli lagi pada paras yang melunturkan kecantikan diri.

Tidak lagi memikirkan pakaian apa yang bagus untuk dipamerkan pada Heiji.

Tidak lagi bersikeras belajar memasak demi menguasai banyak menu untuk makan malam Heiji setiap hari.

Tidak lagi berkeliling di supermarket untuk membelikan sesuatu kepada Heiji.

Tidak lagi mendambakan masa depan damai sejahtera bersama Heiji.

Kazuha Toyama sudah lama membuang mimpinya. Dan sulit menerima bahwa hidup tidak pernah sesuai dengan yang diinginkan.

"Kazuha?"

Dan siapapula yang menganggunya sekarang.

"Ngapain kau disini? Sudah jam sepuluh, tahu."

Kepala mendongak. Kazuha sampai lupa untuk menyeka air mata.

"Ibumu bertanya padaku. Sana pulang, kau bisa dimarahi."

Padahal Kazuha sudah cerita banyak hal pada ibunya. Sudah mengatakan untuk tidak melibatkan Heiji lagi dalam kehidupannya.

"Nangisin apa, sih?" telapak tangan merogoh saku celana. Sebuah kain putih disodorkan, "Nih, ingusmu keluar, tuh."

Kazuha ragu untuk menerima. Ia beranjak, menundukkan kepala sebelum bergegas pergi. "Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu," ujarnya pelan. Ketukan sepatu diatas aspal begitu kentara. Pemilik suara berlari menjauhi kursi dibawah lampu temaram.

Pemuda berkulit tan membeliak. Tahu diri seharusnya tidak perlu kaget, kepalanya ditundukkan. Saputangan dihempas keatas kursi. Mulut bantu menghembuskan sesak yang mengganggu rongga dada. Kaki melangkah ke bangku besi, mendarat untuk sekedar duduk melepas perih. "Hangat..." gumamnya pelan.

Malam itu, bintang tidak menampakkan diri. Padahal ilmu sains bilang jumlah mereka tidak terhingga. Nyatanya, saat ia membutuhkan kawan untuk menghapus torehan luka di batin, cahaya paling indah masih redup didalam cakrawala sana. Bintang tak pernah muncul untuk Heiji, dalam lega maupun sesak.

Atau, ia sudah menyia-nyiakan bintang yang selalu bersinar didekatnya.

Tak tahu. Heiji tidak mengerti.

Ia terjebak dalam kasus rumit tanpa petunjuk bagaimana mendapatkan solusinya.

.

.

.

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : terimakasih sudah membaca~ untuk kelengkapan, bisa diputar lagunya One OK Rock yang Heartache. Atau kalo pernah nonton Rurouni Kenshin 3, itu loh yg dijadiin endingnya. FEELS deh XD**

 **daku not gomen nih mb reycchi ora aya fluff-fluffnya pisan euy**

 **Maaf ya ini pendek, kamu gak kasih prompt sih kan aku jadi bingung huft.**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Review?**


End file.
